Opposites Attract
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Lee and Gaara are constantly fighting, annoying Naruto and Sasuke to no end. But when they both get left alone thing turns out of what they really think of each other. LeexGaara oneshot.


**OMG! LeeGaa, LeeGaa, LeeGaa, Lee- *slap* heh, sorry. ;D**

**I'm such a sucker for this shipping *drool*  
**

**This is my favourite OneShot of LeeGaa I've wrote. Hope you enjoy!  
**

"Stupid! Why are you dressing like your teacher?! Why aren't you having your own taste?! Copying someone is so low." Gaara got out, yelling at Lee. Lee yelled back.  
"Why are you carrying that stupid gourd everywhere?! It looks so silly, gingerhead!"  
"Comes from you...bowl-cut!" Gaara bursted giving the Konoha ninja a deadly glare.  
Naruto gripped his head and laid it down on the bar counter. *Sheesh...will these two ever shut up?* Sasuke seemed to think the same when he sat there, had folded arms and stared annoyed at the odd fellows. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." Sasuke said in a voice fading out, thinking to himself. Naruto sat up and nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke had decided to go somewhere with Lee and Gaara, since they didn't seem to get along. They were so different in everything...they were like opposites. Lee was happy, excited, cheerful, and admired Gai-sensei to no end. He was also youthful (he just had to add that. YOSH!). He was also wearing spandex, having dark hair and dark eyes. Gaara was completely different. He was quiet, serious, easily annoyed, not in a bad way though, but still. He was caring, but in his own way. He had red crimson coloured hair and aquamarine eyes. He was also two years younger than Lee. Even their fighting styles were different. Lee used hand-to-hand-combat while Gaara used his sand, completely NOT any contact by the physics.  
They both accepted Naruto's and Sasuke's invitation, but less accepted each other's company. It was because of their difference they limitless argued constantly. Weird enough, they never hurt each other. They never even gave one another any touch contact at all. Both the younger Konoha ninja's that weren't fighting thought it was strange. They had expected Gaara and Lee to fight each other, but they didn't. And there were also one more strange thing; Lee never argued with anyone. NEVER. Except Gaara in this case.  
"Opposite's attract." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto's blue eyes widened and stared at Sasuke. "Huh?" Sasuke said once again. "Opposite's attract. It's when you get attracted to some the opposite of yourself, cause you actually want to be like that person yourself. Don't you see? When opposites like those two fight constantly, it's a sign they like each other. But their inner selves won't admit it, causing themselves to fight only to try to bury it deep inside themselves. Also known as hiding it in clean english." Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look. "So...you mean..." he paused a moment, before saying it. "They're...g-gay?" he shivered at the word. "N-no way...hahaha..." Naruto chuckled a bit, nervously, trying to get rid of the thought seeing Lee and Gaara having hot make outs. "Good one, Sasuke teme." Sasuke shut his hands together and looked annoyed and seriously at the fox carrier, as the other men argued loudly. "I'm not joking. Itachi told me." Sasuke hated to admit it was his betrayed brother that had told him, but he had to let the admission come out SOMETIME.

The opposites argued louder and louder, 'til other Konoha ninja couldn't take it anymore. They hushed at them, grabbing each of them. "Shut up, you sound like a married couple!" The Kyuubi carrier and the Sharingan user had expected them both to yell at them for that one. But surprisingly, those fighting boys blushed lightly, stammering. "N-no way! Hmph!" They said as they folded their arms as they looked away from each other, copying some kind of old cartoon movie or something. Naruto and Sasuke sighed. They paid their orders and went out. Naruto and Sasuke tried to walk between Lee and Gaara, avoiding to let them fight again. But, could they see eyecorner watching between them now and then...?  
They reached Naruto's house and sat down in the living room watching a movie. Sasuke and Gaara seemed to enjoyed it since it was gory action. They now and then laughed at the TV-image. Both Naruto and Lee hid behind the couch, though. That was way too much for them, as they winced at every scream and sound they heard from the movie. Naruto swallowed. "I shouldn't have rented 'Saw'..." he said quietly to Lee. The older ninja nodded in agreement. How could they think stuff like this were entertainment? 'But damn, it still was a sorta turn on hearing Gaara making those sounds of pleasure seeing the TV-image', Lee thought, but gasped after a moment. 'Holy shit, what the hell is wrong with me?! I gotta get those thoughts out of my head!' he thought, but it was impossible. He was imagining Gaara laying in a smexy outfit on his bed, looking hot and warm. His eyes would look adorable, big and bright. He would then lick his own lips in a flirty way. "Rock Lee, as the Kazekage, I command you to take me ~..." he would say seductively. This made him blush hard as blood spouted out of his nose as hard as the blush. Naruto stared at him and asked: "What? What did you think about so suddenly?" Lee didn't answer, he just blushed, placing his hand on the backside of the couch. The blonde decided not to bother him and concentrated on something else. Like the sounds of the TV. He shuddered as he tried to cover his ears, not wanting to hear the "SPLASH" sounds.

After the movie Sasuke and Gaara had a heated up discussion about the movie. Naruto and Lee didn't wanna listen, but they now and then heard things like "Jigsaw", "Gore" and "AWESOME!" Naruto heard a bit of the discussion making him breath in fast, running off to the bathroom. The three of them remaining could hear Naruto puke and let out sounds when someone gasps for air. The others looked at each other. They didn't know Naruto was so...frail. But he obviously was. Weird, they thought.  
Naruto came back, holding a hand on his stomach, caughing a bit. He was used to violence, but not gore. It was too much for him. He walked over to the member of the Uchiha clan. Naruto collapsed in his arms. "Sasuke..." he said quietly, and Sasuke just stared at him with his pitch black eyes. "Take me...to the bed...I'm not feeling well..." Sasuke stood there for a few seconds, before nodding and wrapped Naruto's arm around his neck. Sasuke was worried of leaving those guys who fought like dog and cat, but didn't care. They could fight how much they wanted now. It was hopeless, anyway.  
When Sasuke had walked upstairs, they were alone.  
Lee.  
Gaara.  
And the silence.  
For no reason whatsoever, they felt awkward. The Konoha shinobi coughed a little, and Gaara looked aside. He then tried to hide his embarrassment as he smirked at him. "You were scared of that movie, weren't you?" he said evilly and teasingly. Lee glared at him. "Well, at least I'm not a sadist like you." The Kazekage walked up to him and glared at him, putting his hands on his hips, like a mad girl.  
"That only shows I'm not chicken!"  
"Heh, sure. But you like to see people die and suffer."  
"And you, you big jerk, are the biggest yellow ass I've ever met."  
"Alright! That's it!" Lee walked over to the redhead and gripped him by the robe. Gaara whimpered and felt funny at the same time having this proximity. "Why are you always gonna fight with me?! Huh?! What have I ever done to you?! Tell me!" The young leader suddenly blushed lightly, slapping away Lee's hand from him. His light blue eyes softened, as his body. Lee stared at him...hungrily. Hungrily? Where the hell did that come from? The redhead stammered a bit, talking quietly. "B-because...I-I..." He blushed deeper. 'He looks so cute' Lee thought. He knew exactly what Gaara was going to say. And Lee felt the same. Without thinking, he walked up to Gaara rapidly. His brain said "NO!" but his body replied to the head: "Get lost." pointing the middle finger at it. Lee didn't know what he ws doing, but he couldn't stop it. The redhead seemed surprised as well. His eyes widened as he watched the older ninja approach him. Then the spandex wearing ninja gripped Gaara's hips and took his lips on his own.

Gaara lost consciouness for a second or two. When he woke up he stared at Lee. 'What the hell?!' he thought. But softened and started to slide his little tongue over Lee's lips, making the Chuunin moan. The crimson haired boy had no idea what he was doing, his body had token control. The body was laughing at his brain.  
The younger boy kept on sliding the tongue when Lee finally let it enter. His tongue wandered over Lee's palate, on his teeth and for the final, his soft, wet slick muscle called the tongue. Lee licked back even more, since he was actually stronger than Gaara physically. They pulled away, gasping for air. As fast as they could breath again they kissed each other again. Hungrily, roughly and thoroughly. As they invaded each other's mouth, their tongues stabbed and rubbed each other, like knives. Those slick muscles were having some kind of duel.

Lee started to rub his knee against Gaara's crotch. The redhead let out a low moan winning out from his throat. It felt so GOOD...it was the best feeling he had ever had. "Ah...!" he let out, gripping hard on the older ninja's vest. 'He has been through so much pain in his life...he deserves to feel good.' Lee thought. As Lee kept on rubbing his crotch, Gaara breathed more rapid and wrapped a leg around the youthful ninja's waist. The suna ninja felt the konoha ninja tense up, making Gaara worried. Did he do something wrong? Didn't Lee like this? But he could then feel his newfound lover relax as he kept on fighting his tongue with his own. Lee grabbed Gaara and lifted him up, making the redhead wrap both his legs around him. He was light, so carrying the crimson haired boy was no problem. He was younger after all. "Mmmmmhh..." they both let out as Lee started to walk towards the table in Naruto's kitchen, holding Gaara, with no interruption of their tongues affection to each other. Lee could also feel something hard poking against his stomach as he walked to the table, causing him to blush somewhat.  
Once they reached the table, the spandex wearing ninja placed Gaara on the edge of the table. He backed off to observe his cute lil' Kazekage. Gaara was sweating a bit, blushing like mad and breathing heavily. 'For the love of youth, that's hot.' Lee thought as he watched the redhead in front of him. Gaara's breath decreased as he watched the older ninja, desperate and addicted. "Lee...d-do that a-again..." he said, sounding turned on, his breath ragged again. Two onyx coloured eyes widened. "Do what?" he asked stupidly. Gaara replied softly and seriously. "Take me...everywhere." Lee got so shocked he almost felt like pinching his own arm. Had Gaara really said that?! He told had told him to take him! And of course the leaf-nin would do that...he would do anything as long as Gaara was happy.  
The youthful ninja walked up to Gaara and placed a hand on his clothed member, rubbing the bulge. The young leader let out an erotic gasp and let his head fall back. "Aaaaahhh...nghhhh..." Lee loved when his newfound love let out such moanings. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his whole life. The sounds when Gaara had pleasure. Delight. A bead of sweat ran down the sand ninja's side of his head as the leaf ninja kept on rubbing the member. After a while, the older male also got hard hearing those soft moanings, and he couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped the redhead's pants, causing him to gasp nervously and exciting at the same time. Lee noticed this and calmed him down by saying: "Don't worry, Gaara-kun. Trust me. I just want you to feel good." The younger unsure ninja nodded slowly. He knew Lee only wanted him to feel pleased. He watched the Konoha ninja as he leant forward and shyly planted a kiss on the seme's lips. When Gaara pulled away, panting lightly, Lee smiled and started to caress the redhead's erection, but only with his index finger, to tease him. Gaara gasped again. "Haaah...~" he then looked at Lee with his now brighter eyes than normal. "P-please...Lee-sama...n-no more...teasing..." It still felt so good when a single finger caressed him like that. It made a shiver run through his spine of pleasure. Orgasmic pleasure.

Lee crawled on top of Gaara, forcing him to lay on the table ignoring the fact that he pushed Naruto's empty ramen cups off it. The young leader smiled shyly as he gave the older ninja an extreme uke look. "Rawr." This made the youthful ninja's member stiffen up completely, as he started to kiss Gaara's now extremely warm neck several times, causing the younger boy to moan softly. Lee licked a little on it, then started to lick his lips. Playfully and wet. The Suna nin breathed heavily now. He had never felt so hot in his whole life. It was like he was having a fever.  
The older male took a grip once again on Gaara's now unclothed member, causing him to gasp and tilting his head back, some saliva running down his cheek. It felt...amazing. Epic. He never knew in his whole life it existed such a feeling. The spandex wearing ninja let his tongue slide in to Gaara's mouth, tasting him once again. As expected, he tasted indescribably good. It wasn't even a word to describe it. It was that good. Gaara was so exhausted, he didn't even respond on Lee's kiss. He was so concentrated and excited on the grip of his genital.  
Lee noticed this and started to play with the penis like mad, causing the redhead to hallucinate by the good sensation. He also felt like he had butterflies in his belly, flying like crazy inside it. He was now blushing like crazy, sweating constantly making his hair that rested on his forehead stick to it. He couldn't either lay still, making Lee hold a grip on him, trying to make him lay still. "AHH! Lee! LEE! Yes! YES! D-don't stoooop...!" Gaara let out a cry of delight, screaming out his lover's name. He squirmed like mad underneath the older nin, soon to reach the climax. He clenched his teeth hard as he wanted to grip something to squeeze. He then got it. He took a grip on Lee's bulge violently. The Chuunin gasped. He hadn't expected the redhead to do such an action. But it felt good...and he was happy the redheaded nin also wanted him to have pleasure as much as himself. Lee groaned. "Hnnngh...Gaarahhh...!~" The young leader blushed redder hearing his name be said like that. But he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the fact Lee also had pleasure. Deep pleasure.

The older ninja played faster and faster with Gaara's member. He drooled even more as he was soon to come. He cried of pleasure. "LEEEEEEEE!" Lee wanted to hush him, but didn't. He didn't want to ruin the pleasure Gaara had. He screamed more. "AAANGHHH...! NEEEH...!" Just when he was about to come someone came downstairs. "Why are you screaming? Are you fighting again? Listen, I'm freaking tired of..." Sasuke didn't get to finish the sentence until he saw those two laying on the table. His jaw dropped as he saw them both panting, Gaara the most. They also had a grip on each other's sticks of wisdom (lol I just had to say that! XD), obviously giving each other handjobs. The Uchiha opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again. When he opened the mouth again he said: "Alright...WHAT. THE. HELL... IS GOING ON HERE?!" It wasn't like Sasuke to scream like that, but he was shocked. The ninjas on the table looked at each other, feeling incredibly awkward. They got off each other quickly and off the table. Both of them looked down on the floor, embarrassed. "We...uh..." Lee started, but got interrupted by Sasuke holding his hand in the air as a "stop"-sign. "By the way. Don't say anything, I don't wanna know..." It looked obvious he was going to vomit any minute. He looked disgusted. Naruto had woke up by Sasuke's scream and went downstairs. "Sasuke! What's wrong?! Why did you scream?" The Kyuubi carrier stared at the three of them questionly, mostly on Gaara and Lee. Sasuke looked more serious now and stared at Naruto. He pointed at those "guilty" boys that did naughty things to each other. "Ask those two gay boys yourself." he said that, as he walked away determined with long steps. Naruto stood on the same spot, watching those now lovers and questioned. "Okay, what going on here?" he didn't scream, he just sounded like he felt really out of place. Nor of them responded. A smile slowly crept up on Naruto's face, looking at the slyly, before bursting out in laughter. Lee nor Gaara understood what was so funny. When the blonde had calmed down he held a hand on his belly, trying to calm down. Then he said. "Way to go, you two." smiling at them kindly before going to the bathroom. (not to puke!) He wondered what Naruto had thought was so funny, until he had observed Gaara from top to bottom. He chuckled quietly, but the redhead noticed and glared at him. "What the hell's so funny?!" Lee pointed at Gaara's lower regions. The young leader stared there and gasped what he felt and saw there. White, sticky sperm was spattered on his fly. He quickly covered himself up, feeling embarrassed. Lee chuckled a little, before walking up to his lover and planting a kiss on his kanji. Gaara's now normal aquamarine eyes widened as he was pulled in to one of Lee's hugs. "You're so cute. My little Kazekage." He thought Gaara was so adorable when he was so unexperienced about birds and the bees.

Lee let go of the former Jinchuuriki as he walked in to the hall. Gaara let a shy smile form his lips as he giggled quietly.

**Yum!**

**Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


End file.
